


A Rainy Night's Stroll

by jethisis



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Budding Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gentleness, Romance, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jethisis/pseuds/jethisis
Summary: [Sebastian x Female Farmer Heartscene 8] Nora's can't help but feel awkward around people, it's just how she is. But when she gets a tad stir-crazy and leaves her house for the day, Nora meets Sebastian at the beach.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Original Female Character
Kudos: 29





	A Rainy Night's Stroll

The air within her shack-like home was chill, the windows were left open and the fireplace went out late in the evening. With it being so late on a Friday morning, Nora Thorn wrapped herself tightly within her plush quilt, trying to lull herself back to a deep slumber. The distant, low rumble of thunder stirred her tired eyes, however, and she lazily sat up. She looked around her dark home, the room swallowed in a bleak darkness, and her furniture making obscure silhouettes. Slowly, she rolled out of bed, the wooden floorboards were freezing against her toes, curling as she rolled her shoulders in a tired stretch. Nora peeled her warm quilt off her bed, cloaking it around her shoulders while she shuffled quickly to the window. Her frozen hands quickly whipped opened the blue curtain that fluttered in the light breeze, bathing the room in the outside light.

At first, the midday light was blinding. The sky was nearly white with its long sheet of clouds stretching across the valley, and the dying fall leaves lost their vibrant colour after tumbling to the ground. The grass had begun to turn a dull brown, and scattered, dead leaves blew wildly in the harsh winds. Many of Nora's plants were beginning to die off with the chilling air; autumn was at it's end and in the quick coming of winter, their leaves had shrivelled, their stems drooped and their fruits picked clean. All except her pine trees were bare, and the bees seemed ready to hibernate until the coming spring. Nora's once lively farm was now dying, as Yoba had called for with the changing of seasons and the time for rest.

As Nora let out a bellowing yawn, she slammed the rickety window shut quickly, and shuffled along the wooden floor to close the others before her house could turn into an icebox. She worked quickly to start a fire in her wood stove, tossing in kindling and paper, and wasting several matches in the process. The flames burned low, but steady, hungrily licking the wood and turning its brown bark into a black, crispy ash, and Nora made her way towards her wide counter, stove and skinny fridge to make herself a cup of instant coffee. She dressed quicklt as she waited for her water to boil on the coiled stove-top, slipping on the grass-stained jeans she wore the day before, and a thick, long sleeve grey shirt, as well as a wool pair of socks. Though her small cabin had began to warm, the floor beneath her feet still felt frozen.

Nora quickly brushed her teeth, staring at the tired, dark circles beneath her eyes while doing so. She had a rough time sleeping the night before after an awkward bump in with Shane that didn't make her feel too hot. Nora replayed his arrogant words again and again, and cringed to herself each time. It was torture to drag her wooden brush through her long, knotted, dark brown hair, feeling its rough pull on her scalp, though it shimmered brightly when she was done. After quickly washing her face, and pulling half of her hair back, though letting her long bangs fall in front of her face, she left her petite bathroom and wandered into the main room.

The day was already beginning to feel drab and depressing. She cradled her coffee in her one hand, it tasting especially bitter after brushing her teeth, and sat on her love seat while watching the low burning flame in her fireplace. Cocking her head to the side, her eyes crawling along her collection of novels, lined up in her nightstands shelf, all read and re-read in an attempt to stay alone, undisturbed and distracted. However, Nora's interest in the classic and glorious adventures within didn't tempt her the way they use to. The movie listings for the day looked dull, and her basic cable wasn't particularly entertaining, though she aimlessly flipped through the channels over and over. She paced around her cabin, feeling antsy and bored, opening and closing her fridge and cupboards, sitting down and standing up, walking circles around table. She stared at the mirror for what felt like hours, looking closely at her pores, which seemed to slowly grow right beneath her eyes each passing minute. Nora felt frantic and impatient, but for what? The walls around her, for whatever reason, didn't feel as comfortable as normal, and much smaller now.

The brisk autumn day ahead invited Nora to leave her rugged cabin and head into town for a change of pace, despite her nerves. With the rain threatening to pour from the cloudy sky, however, she figured it would be best not to stay out too long. Quickly, she wrote up a list of miscellaneous things she was missing around her home, and dry goods she would need to stock up on with her farm closed for the season. Nora pulled her mother's pilot jacket over her arms and shrugged it onto her shoulders, and after she pulled on her dirty pair of boots, half a size too big, she pulled on here backpack and decided to make a stop at the library before returning home.

The outside walls of her shack were whitewashed, and the shingles recently replaced, though the front door and windows looked as if they were from another era. Nora peaked inside her mailbox after seeing the little red flag standing, and was surprised to find a letter from Sebastian, which made her freckled cheeks tint pink. " _Hope you're doing okay; we should catch up soon, if you want. - Sebastian._ " The paper smelled faintly of cigarette smoke, and a splotch of coffee was spilled in the corner of the crumpled paper. None the less, a wide smile was spread against Nora's face, as though she received a romantic poem rather than a check-in letter, with it being nearly two weeks since she had seen Sebastian last. She folded the crumpled paper and tucked it in away as she stuffed her hands in her pocket, though the paper never left her hands, and began her long walk to town.

Since moving to Stardew Valley, Nora had fallen for Sebastian at first sight at their brief crossing; Robin and he walked towards the Jodi's home for a visit, and Robin took a moment to introduce her son. Their briefly shook hands, though his eyes only met her own for a brief moment, however, it was enough to make her heart skip a beat. His shy demeanour was intriguing, though Nora couldn't put it in so many words. So often they'd accidentally bump into each other in the woods, at the beach, and despite Nora's awkward silence, Sebastian was always friendly, even if short of words himself. However, each time they'd spontaneously meet, Nora would find Sebastian sticking around much longer, even if neither had much to say. The mutter of his voice made her throat tightened, as if trying to keep her infatuated feelings down; her ears would perk to listen closely and her palms sweating as their gazes would meet. At night, she'd lie awake, repeating their conversations in their head with a wide smile on her lips; Nora was absolutely smitten with him.

She was lost in thought still by the time she reached the shop, her cheeks a deep hue of vermilion while she was captivating in her idolized thoughts of the boy with long black hair and shy smile, though the colour could have been easily misread as cold. As Nora opened the door, the bells overhead tinkled with a delicate manner. Pierre, the shop owner, seemed in good spirits since Joja's departure, whistling away as he stocked the shelves, nudging a crate on wheels down the few aisles while he worked. His daughter, Abigail, seemed annoyed while working behind the counter. Her purple hair was messy, pulled in a high pony-tail and she seemed to be in her flannel pyjamas still. It was almost difficult to see the dark circles beneath her eyes as with her head bowed down while she flipped idly through a magazine, and a single headphone tucked in her ear playing loud enough that Nora could hear it from the distance.

As Nora walked through the shop, the wooden floor would creek and Abigail's head lifted slightly; a smile of familiarity pressed against her chapped lips. "Hey, Nora." She said loudly, her lips spread into a toothy grin, waving her wrist with her greeting, her other hand removing the earbud in her ear.

Nora gave a nervous smile as she was snapped back to reality, her face feeling hot with a mild sense a panic. Despite living in the Valley for almost two years, she still felt like a stranger, even with the niceties the townsfolk offer. Abigail was always kind to her, and it was more than apparent she wanted to be friends with Nora. Yet, Nora always struggled to bring herself to converse for more than a few words or so, finding herself tongue-tied and stumbling over her words. She shuffled slowly to the counter, pulling out a short list of dry goods she needed, and wordlessly offered it to Abigail, keeping her head bowed, her hair veiling her green eyes.

Abigail would only sigh, turning towards the bins behind her, and shook her head to herself. "Yeah, yeah," she said in a mildly annoyed manner, while Nora turned to the shelves to do her short amount of shopping, trying her best to ignore the bothered tone within Abigail's voice. "Y'ever gonna _actually_ talk one of these days? I know you can." She sung as she teased, scooping a pound of rice, flour and dried beans into clear bags.

Nora's cheeks would flush as she set her few needed belongings on the check-out counter; an extra mug, a set of silverware, an extra container of instant coffee and a large bag of trail-mix on the counter were all she could really think of that she was missing in her home. Abigail rang up her few belongings, while humming a single note, trying to probe out a word from Nora. Nora wanted to apologize for being so awkward and shy, and behind her veil of hair, her teeth sunk into her cheek, cursing herself for not being able to. She would only give a small shrug in response, her eyes watching Abigail slide the items back for Nora to slip into her backpack. As she took them though, she gave her Abigail a weak smile, her hair parting just enough to meet Abigail's blue eyes, before mumbling a 'Thank you'.

Abigail would sigh in an almost exasperated manner, her head shaking in mild bafflement as she handed Nora her change. "Well well, two words." She teased with a cheeky grin, though Nora would shrug again and give a small wave 'goodbye'. She wanted to flee quickly, with Abigail's bold personality striking her anxiety and making her heart race within its chamber, but as she turned towards the door and nearly charged towards it, her departure was interrupted. "By the way-" A chill ran up Nora's spine as she was called again; she froze in place, her hand on the door handle, but didn't dare look. Abigail waited for a long moment, which made Nora's unease build into a feeling of panic in a matter of seconds; finally she spoke with a tune in her voice, nearly singing-. "Sebastian was looking for you-"

That's when Nora quickly peaked over her shoulder, her hair masking her cheeks which began to flood scarlet once again at the sound of his name. Her heart stopped for a split second, though seeing Abigail's smug face, she could tell she was amused by the awkwardness Nora was showing. It was another jest in attempt to probe Nora to talk, though it seemed Abgail knew Nora wouldn't dare speak up to ask where he was. She felt flustered immediately, her knees shaking nervously, though she gave Abigail a short, but friendly nod. "I could tell you where he is, if you like," She mused before Nora could stumble out the door. "But you gotta asked~" 

The awkward farmer would only shake her head no before giving another wave of her hand and slipping out the door. _No matter_ , she thought to herself. Nora knew that with the threat of rain, Sebastian would be down at the beach. As she walked through the village square and past the Mayor's house, she was torn to make her stop at the library, but decided against it, not wanting to keep her friend waiting. As she nearly scampered to the beach, her mind began to wander once again, and Nora reflected on her friendship with Sebastian.

After the two had first met, it took quite a long time for either of them to open up. Sebastian was quiet, shy and introverted, just as she, which made it difficult to speak, but easier to understand him. Since their acquaintance blossomed into a close friendship over the passing year, the two had nearly become inseparable. At least once or twice a week, they made sure to catch up with one another, whether it was he assisting Nora with her hives and plants, or she stopping by his basement for a game of Solarian Chronicals or a movie. His presence always brought her joy, ease, excitement, and Nora was always excited for the days they would spend together. During the fall, he had been more absent while he took on extra work, which only made Nora's heart fonder and wishing for his presence, only catching him for a brief moment on his way to the Saloon for pool, but never bold enough to join him. 

The rain began to speckle down from the sky in a gentle mist as she crossed the bridge towards the southern beach; the sand was hard and cold beneath her boots, crunching with each step. In the distance, at the end of the long pier, Nora could see Sebastian's distant figure; his messy hair was tousled in the breeze and his black hoodie sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, despite the cool wind coming from the sea. He sat at the edge of the dock his legs dangling towards the water, and the faint rising smoke lingering from his spoke suggested a cigarette was placed between his teeth. Nora's heart clenched for a moment with an aching sense of longing, almost too nervous to approach, and stumbled slowly, her legs moving without being told. His hair had grown longer since the summer, rustling just along his shoulders, and the ends collecting in his sweaters hood in a loose mess; his shoulders were drooped as though he were in distant thought.

Sebastian must of heard the sound of her quiet steps, for his head turned slowly and the corners of his wide mouth turned up into a smile "Nora?" He said in his usual, quiet tone, and her stomach began to flutter with moths.

She swallowed nervously. "Hey," she mumbled in a quiet manner, her voice barely heard over the crashing waves as she took a seat beside Sebastian. He butted out the end of his burning cigarette into the damp wood, burning a small black spot against the dock as Nora peeled off her backpack and set it to her side. "Abigail said you were looking for me?" She asked awkwardly as she took a seat between her bag and Sebastian, crossing her legs and slouching forward slightly. She could feel her the palms of her hands beginning to sweat, nervous in his presence after his long absence.

He nodded his slowly head, though his gaze watched ahead to the distant horizon. "Yeah, I was..." He leaned back carefully on one hand, rummaging through his tight jeans pocket and pulled out a small, gem pendant, dangling on a necklace chain. I looked like an uncut emerald, held in place and attached to the tiny iron links by thin, looping wire. "Check it out-" He held it up and swayed it slightly, its dull reflection glowing in the grey light before Nora's green eyes; her hands cupped together as Sebastian lowered the necklace carefully into her palms to allow her to further investigate. "I found it late in the mines earlier this month..." He peaked at Nora from the corner of his eye. "It feels like I haven't seen you in a while."

Nora couldn't help but nod in agreement, one of her hands pushing her hair away from her face as she carefully fumbled with the precious stone, wrapping the chain around her fingers to be sure she didn't drop it and carefully held the emerald delicately between her fingers. It wasn't particularly large, roughly the size of a pebble, though it was spectacular none the less, with a dull gleam despite the dark sky. "it does; guess the two of us have been pretty busy." She said with a sense of solemn, but when Nora glimpsed over to meet his brown eyes, Sebastian's were glimmering brighter than the stone itself; his eyes seemed tired, but happy, and the corners of Nora's lips couldn't help as she met his eyes . "So you found the necklace in the mines?" She asked with a general curiosity while offering the necklace back.

Sebastian shook his head 'no' in response, reaching over to take the stone once more. The tips of his slender fingers would feel cool and clammy against her own, and he'd carefully tug the iron chain out of the tangle on her fingers, the cold metal gently dragging along her calloused fingers. "I found the emerald but,-" He had a sheepish, embarrassed look on his face, forcing himself to keep his eyes on Nora. "I made the necklace... for... you." His words were slow and shaky, as if unsure how to confess.

Noah's heart stopped beating all together, her face flushing red in a sheepish way, though she couldn't fight the wide grin that began to spread across her lips, despite her teeth sinking into her teeth, trying to ease the pure happiness and adoration she felt into a gentle simmer, rather than bubble over as it was. Sebastian's fingers fumbled to unlatch the iron chain and carefully loop it around Nora's neck. His hand was cool against her skin as it brushed her dark brown hair over her shoulder and out of the way of her necklace. Her skin prickled as Sebastian's cool fingertips along the nape of her neck, and shuddered delightfully at his cool touch, her own palms sweating at his gentle intimacy. Her chest found its rhythm, beating in double time as her head bowed, letting her hair fall in front of her eyes, trying to hide the joy that was plain against her face.

"Thank you." She said, forcing her voice too an audible decibel, despite how it wavered with delight. Her own fingers rose to touch the cold pendant that pressed just below her collar bone, her bottom lip quivering from a building happiness within her chest; had she not been so reserved, she would have thrown herself into his arms, squeezing him tight to show her appreciation. Instead, she took a slow breath to steady her rising nerves and she clenched her eyes shut tight as the butterflies began to build in her stomach, feeling as if they could fly from her throat in a second. "It... It really means a lot... to me." Her voice shook in an awkward, bumbling manner, and then dared to peak open once more.

Sebastian's eyes seemed to glaze over with a look of sheepishness before pulling his gaze away, mumbling a 'no problem'. However, a noticeable spike of anxiety filled his glare, a feeling Nora could recognize; it wasn't strange to see Sebastian nervous, however, she felt a strange twang within her chest, knowing that she was the cause of it. His slender hand pointed off to the distant land of the Gotoro Empire that was shadowed by a storm, far across the stirring Gem sea, as if trying to change the topic from their brief emotional honesty. "Look at those dark clouds, looming over the horizon..." Nora watched him work up his nerve to try and change the conversation, lowering his damp hand and wiping it on the knee of his pants. "I hope they come this way."

Nora's eyes lingered a few more seconds on Sebastian as he watched the distance, her heart feeling full and a cheerful smile on her lips, before turning to look at the dark horizon. Her cheeks turned rosy, and it wasn't just from the cold breeze. "Yeah, me too." She agreed, matching his hush tone while her fingers idly twirled her new necklace between her fingers, feeling the curves of the wire that hugged the stone in place.

The air fell silent between the two of them for a few moments as they stared into the distance, the only sounds was the droplets landing in the sea, and the hush fall of each crashing wave. Nora's heart was pounding as each second passed, never expecting her and Sebastian to have come so close to one another and aching to know what was to become. Her hands fell away from her necklace and clasped together in her lap, wringing themselves with as she tried to calm her flustered blush and building nerves. The misty rain became a heavier drizzle as the ocean breeze blew a rigid gust towards the valley. The trees swayed and rocked, caught in the heavy wind, and Nora had to turn her head towards her friend once more, though he had no trouble keeping his gaze forward until it died down to a gentle wind once more. Sebastian's hair finally brushed away from his face, and though dark circles were beneath his eyes, they were nearly twinkling and his lips were curled in a relaxed, pleased smile, making Nora's breath catch in her throat.

Sebastian's voice broke the comfortable silence that was growing between the two of them, swallowing slowly before he spoke. "I like this weather because it makes everyone disappear, y'know?" He spoke in a sputtering kind of way, though his words didn't carry their normal moping tone. His brown eyes fell against Nora's once again, his brows furrowing ever so slightly with a look of uncertainty as he gave an awkward shrug. "Being around people makes me anxious..."

Nora nodded, completely understanding, while a sheepish grin spread against her lips. "Me too," She sighed, her hand rising from her lap to scratch at her scalp. "I tried to talk to Abigail at the shop today." She shook her head in a bashful manner, though felt too awkward to give all of the details. "It did not go well..."

Sebastian smiled in a kindhearted way at Nora, his head cocking to the side slightly. "You'll get it soon, she's not so scary when you know her, she's just... really brash." He swallowed again, his eyes dimming as he glimpsed down to the soaked wood between them, and back up to meet Nora's eyes. His hard, walled off glare softened, his fingers scratching at the damp wood in a nervous manner as he said in a gentle tone. "But... Well," Despite the chill, his cheeks flushed a dim pink, and a sheepish smile spread against his lips. "I don't feel... that way... around you."

Nora sucked in a breath, surprised to hear Sebastian's affectionate words and couldn't help but happily grin, unable to fight it the wide smile that spread against her face. She wished to reach out and cup his cheek, but was far too afraid to lift her quivering hand. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lips for a moment, wanting to match Sebastian's vulnerability, but could feel her own anxiety building as well. The warm, brown colour of his eyes were soothing enough to help Nora open up the slightest bit, though her voice shook nervously. "You were always really nice to me..." She said in an awkward manner, lifting her knees to her chest, trying to find a way to comfort herself while speaking. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Even though I'm... Quiet and kinda awkward."

Sebastian couldn't help but smirk as his head turned towards the horizon once more, though he was spying at Nora from the corner of his eye. "Well... it feels easier to talk to you." He gave a sheepish look to the distant sky. "There's no... pressure, I guess," However, the way he said it, suggested he was hiding something behind a veil, just honest enough to say it wasn't a lie. "It's nice to just exists quietly with someone..."

Nora rubbed her hand against her scalp, raking it through her thick hair, feeling more flustered the more open Sebastian spoke. "I always feel pressure to... y'know, talk... I know I don't say enough a lot of the time but... It's _hard_ to talk sometimes, you know?" Nora could feel herself repeating her words as she became more awkward the more she forced herself to speak, and her tongue becoming easily tied. Her brows furrowed slightly, letting her long hair fall over half her face once more. She struggled to be so open, and Sebastian seemed to have a much easier time with it than she.

Sebastian nodded along with earnest, but shivered in the chilling rain, his sweater not as protective as her jacket; his hand slowly rolled down his damp sleeves while Nora spoke. "We're getting soaked," he mumbled offhandedly, reaching into his hoodie's large pocket and pulling up a retractable umbrella. He opened it carefully, facing the plastic face towards the north-western wind to keep it from blowing open and the rain from soaking them further. Nora's scalp felt damp, though she was dry for the most part. Sebastian glimpsed over in a shy manner, his head nodding to the side, inviting Nora to join him. "Here... There's room for two." He said softly, in an almost courteous manner.

Nora's teeth chewed into her bottom lip, her heart quickening at the thoughtful offer; she could feel the rise of butterflies from her stomach, filling her chest. Slowly, she slid across the damp dock to his side, her shoulder pressing against his, though her knees were still bent to her chest. She could feel the wood soaking through her clothes, but her interest was elsewhere, and she knew it was worth it. Sebastian's arms stretched out behind her back, his bicep pressing against her back and his hand resting against the damp dock. It felt strange to be pressed against him, and despite his cold hands, his body beneath his damp sweater was radiating with heat.

"Listen," He said in a hush, gentle manner; Nora peaked at him from the corner of his eyes, afraid to turn her head and truly see how close they were to one another. "It's okay if you don't want to talk... I hope you know that," Sebastian's voice was sincere and the corners of his lip turned up in an encouraging smile, his head tilting to try and better meet her eye. "Just... Having you around is fine; we don't have to spend our entire time chatting."

She felt touched at his words, her heart racing and her face turning towards the looming clouds that were travelling over the Gem Sea. Her head bowed to the choppy water below, feeling a wide smile spread against her lips, her hair veiling her flushing cheeks. She swallowed nervously before peaking through the cracks of her head, finding Sebastian's adoring gaze fixated on her. "Thank you," She said in a breathy way, and sure that Sebastian heard it when he smiled as well.

Nora and Sebastian sat quietly together as they watched the thundering clouds roll in; flashes of lightning glimmered in the dark, fluffy crevices of the clouds. It was beautiful and haunting as the waves recedes and crashes became more violent, splashing almost high enough to reach the pier. The small patch of wood where the umbrella had covered was beginning to dry, along with the underneath of Nora's jeans. Rain pattered against the plastic face of the umbrella in a comforting, rhythmic pattern. Nora could feel a tightness building within her chest, peaking over to Sebastian, finding his own eyes flickering from her and back towards the sea. Nora let her teeth sink into her inner cheek, taking a slow deep breath before her body tightened, and she ever so gently rested her head against his damp shoulder.

She could feel his body tense for a second, her own eyes closing tight and fearing she was misreading his signs. It felt like minutes before Sebastian's own head gently rested against hers, taking a slow deep breath. She could feel his long hair dangling down against her neck and her ear, shuddering pleasantly at the ticklish sensation. Quietly, the two of them leaned against one another in an awkward embrace as the day passed them by. Time passed so quickly as the night crept in, taking the valley into its shadow, and the light by the fishing shop turned on, though flickered with the coming storm. 

"It seems to get so dark so quickly now," Sebastian said softly, breaking for silence for the first time in what seemed to be hours. The greying sky was becoming black, and the rain fell harder in thicker drops, rippling against the choppy tide, the sea's rising and falling was more dramatic with a rough crash against the beach.

That's when Nora nearly gasped, so lost in the moment, she had completely forgot - "What time is it?" She asked in a quick manner, her head lifting from Sebastian's shoulder and turning to face him. 

Sebastian's head lifted as well, his brows furrowed for a moment before pulling up his sweater sleeve to reveal his wrist watch. "5:30?" He said in an unsure manner, still caught off guard by Nora's abruptness, the romantic air now disturbed. "Why, whats wrong?"

Nora's eyes were wide, though a sheepish look filled her face, hidden behind her hair. "I meant to go to the library before it closes..." She said hushly in a meek manner, standing up and stretching out of stiff legs from being curled up for so long. They felt nearly numb, and she took a step backwards, fearing to stagger off the dock from a wrong step.

Sebastian's brows furrowed and a slight scoff left his lips. "The library?" He asked, though a teasing tone took his voice for a moment as he stared up from her, his eyes trying to look through the cracks of her hair to meet hers.

"Shush," She said with a grin, feeling the freezing rain touch against her skin and scalp, and the harsh wind twisting and wildly blowing her hair. After lifting her backpack and shrugging it back onto her shoulders, she stuffed her hands into her jacket pocket, touching the crumpled note once again and felt her heart squeeze for a moment. "I've read everything in my house at least a dozen times, and I don't have much else to do." She said offhandedly, her head burying down into the warmth of her pilots jacket.

Sebastian rose from his spot as well, rolling his shoulders as he stretched out his stiff body while keeping his umbrella towards the high winds. "Then let's go," He suggested with a sheepish smile; Nora was half expecting Sebastian to say his goodbyes, and she was tongue tied, trying to insist he didn't have to walk her, almost too overwhelmed with his gift and previous kind words. "I'm heading that way anyway, so-" He gave a small shrug, inviting Nora beneath the umbrella once more.

It was near impossible to refuse him, a smile cracking against Nora's face as she wordlessly returned to his side and out of the rain. Their shoulders pressed against one another as they briskly walked down the dock and through the cold, sandy beach, neither one of them speaking. The air felt comfortable and quiet between the two of them, the only sound was their steps which became in sync as they crossed over the bridge and made their way to town.

The library was nearby, though Sebastian offered to wait outside for her. "I haven't been here since Sam and I got kicked out a few years back, and I'm still not ready to face Gunther." He gave a slightly sheepish shrug, which Nora couldn't help but find his gesture charming and gave him a short nod.

"You'll have to tell me all about it," She jested as she made her way towards the front door.

"I'll save myself the embarrassment, thank you," He said to Nora's back.

She couldn't help but stifle a giggle as she opened the heavy door and entered the old library. Inside the building was comfortably warm and smelled like old books and collecting dust, though as Nora stepped inside, she didn't find Gunther at his usual spot behind front desk. Her eyes briefly read the clock. 5:55, and quickly, Nora scuttled along the creaking, wooden floorboards towards the fantasy-fiction isle to collect three different books. Her hands slid along the titles, barely reading their names or looking at the covers before picking a few out at random, and made her way to the front desk, almost impatient to return back outside. Gunther was still nowhere to be found. After setting her books down, Nora waited, her fingers quietly drumming against the wooden counter, watching the clock at the seconds passed.

Nora could hear footsteps creaking from the back and turned her head to peak; Gunther nearly shouted out with surprised. "Yoba Almighty," while dropping several hefty books in his arm. Nora gave a sheepish look and a wave of her hand as the middle-aged man bent down to pick them up. Gunther's head lifted to meet Nora's, his brow cocking over his glasses with an air of surprise. "Haven't seen you here in quite a while." He said, heading behind the counter. She gave a wordless shrug as Gunther opened the cover of the books and wrote Nora's names in all the back cards. "Farm life keeping you busy, Miss Thorn?" He asked in a friendly manner.

Nora nodded her head, hanging her backpack off one shoulder and sliding each book in as Gunther handed them to her. "Busy season, I guess," She mumbled, tying the top-string tight before pulling her bag back onto her back. The weight was hefty on her back, and she rolled her shoulders, trying to adjust to the bulky backpack she carried.

"At least you'll have the winter to take it easy." Gunther said with kind spirits.

Nora smiled at the librarian's friendliness, giving a small wave of her hand before stepping back outside. The breeze town wasn't as rough as the shoreline with the trees protecting the valley from it's high winds, though it's nipping bite remained. Sebastian's free hand was tucked in his hoodie pocket, and attention was on the saloon; he didn't look at her as he spoke. "Is today Friday?" He asked in a confused manner as though he was battling an inner divide.

Nora took her place at his side beneath the umbrella, staring up at Sebastian's distant gaze. "Yeah, why?"

He gave a small sigh, his shoulders drooping slightly. "It's pool night," He mumbled as the two started to walk towards the town square, and Nora anticipated their parting. "I just saw Abigail and Sam head inside when you were grabbing your books... My days get so mixed up lately." Nora tried to give him a kind smile, though couldn't help but feel slightly dejected. She gave a small shrug as they passed by Mayor Lewis's house and the graveyard.

The brown bricked building of the saloon came stood proudly in the centre of town, and Nora intended for her solo departure home. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, clenching them into fists as she repeated _how_ she'd say good-bye again and again, hoping she could say it without stuttering. They stopped before the front door, though a conflicting look filled Sebastian's eyes as he stared at the saloon's front door. His brows furrowed for a moment as he stood in silence, awkwardly rocking his weight from foot to foot, while a few Elliot and Leah passed in front of them to enter the saloon. Though Nora felt a tad awkward while waiting for them to say their goodbyes, she was thankful for the moment to quietly practice. She opened her mouth, preparing to wish him a goodnight, but before she could speak, Sebastian's head turned, staring down at Nora and tilted his head, which left her frozen and wordless. 

"Can... I walk you home?" Sebastian asked in a warm, gentle way, his gaze softening as he turned his body to face her, giving her his full attention.

Nora was taken back slightly, her clenched fists opening and her palms growing warm, feeling a tension building in her chest. "I thought you had pool." She said with a slight confusion, one hand leaving her pocket to brush her hair out of her face for once, though her cheeks would tint red in the saloon's porch light.

Sebastian only gave a short shrug, though his eyes never left Nora's, his gaze gentle as he let a quiet sigh leave his lips. "They won't mind if I'm a little late... I'd feel bad sending you home in this weather alone... Unless you, maybe, wanna come in?" He offered, jutting his thumb towards the door. Nora's hair stood on end at the thought of entering the saloon; she hadn't been inside since the year before on the Feast of the Winter's star, and her stomach turned at the thought of feeling alone and out of place in a crowded room. Her palms immediately began to sweat, and Nora shook her head 'no' rather quickly, her long bangs returning to her face and hiding the look of distress in her eyes, timid like a scared rabbit. Sebastian couldn't help but grin at her bashfulness, however, and his hand gently touching her back, guiding her towards the town square and to Nora's farm. "Let's go." He said in a hush tone.

As they walked through the showering storm, the thunder grumbled loudly overhead, and lightning lit up the whole sky, shaking the earth below them. Their feet thumped against the stone pathway in rhythm with one another, which cut off shortly and turned into a wide dirt path. The heavy rain overhead began to mix with light snow, collecting atop the umbrella and along the wooden fences. The air smelled of cigarettes and turned earth, puddles forming in the dirt roads, forcing the two to weave back and forth, their shoulders bumping into each other and their hands occasionally brushing, though neither bold enough to grab hold. Nora's hand couldn't resist rising to touch her pendant once again, feeling her smile spread wide with the gift Sebastian had bestowed upon her, and the affection that was budding between them.

When they came to the single lamp post by the bus stop, Nora couldn't help but steal a glance of Sebastian, the temptation far too high to resist with him so close. It was always a delight to see him smile, his wide mouth curled up and his head occasionally glimpsing down, his hair falling in front of his face before his hand holding his burning cigarette would rise and carefully brush it back, keeping the burning tip away from his tousled mop. His hands were red, probably from the cold, and his sweater and hair seemed as though it was beginning to dry. Nora noticed Sebastian's warm, brown eyes glimpse to her feet and crawl up her body, until suddenly, their eyes met and her mouth grew dry. Her cheeks flooded vermilion once again, figured he was doing the same thing as she while in the brief light, and both of them quickly looked ahead, embarrassed to have met the others eye.

The nervous look would only last a moment before the shroud of darkness swallowed them once more as they passed the bus stop and continued their stroll towards Nora's farm. It was she who broke the silence for once, her words coming out easier in the nights veil, though the tips of her fingers softly rubbed against her own clammy palms. "Sebastian?" She asked softly into the darkness. Sebastian hummed in response to let her know he was listening. She took a quivering deep breath, her hands hot and shaking. "I -uhm-" she had to swallow, though her mouth felt far too dry, and her eyes clenched shut, trying to steady her nerves. "I'm really glad to know you... And, you mean a lot to me." Her voice wavered a building anxiety from the words she dared to utter.

It was quiet for a moment, though when Nora dared to open her eyes, she could see his burning cigarette drop away from his fingers and burning out in a puddle. His silhouette in the darkness adjusted the umbrella for a second, and Nora feared she had said too much. She was suddenly startled by the cool touch of Sebastian's hand brushing against her palm. It lingered this time, brushing upwards, tracing the curved lines of her palm and parting his slender fingers between hers so they would twine together. Nora found his clammy with anxiety as well, though she didn't dare let go. "Me too," Sebastian mumbled in a hush tone. "My days always feel good when you're around."

His hand loosely clung to hers, though his thumb slowly rubbed the top of her skin in slow circles. She could feel a racing pulse from their locked fingers, however, it was impossible to tell if it was hers of Sebastian's. She gave him a gentle squeeze, her nerves focused on the calloused grooves of Sebastian's hands softly caressing her. With her mouth spread into a wide smile, Nora's cheeks felt hot, her eyes focused on the silhouette of Sebastian. Her hands growing clammy and warm against his, As the dark veil parted and the light of the porch lit their faces, their steps seemed to have slowed, not wanting the journey to end. Neither had said much of anything, though at the sight of his brown eyes, Nora's pulled her own away, staring down at her boots as they shuffled along the dirt path and towards her porch.

Sebastian stopped in front of the step, turning to face her and a gentle smile spread against his mouth. "I'm glad you came out today," Sebastian said in a gentle manner, his brown eyes staring into her own, his hand remaining in hers. His grip was much tighter and secure now, with the two needing to say goodbye.

Nora nodded in response, the corners of her lips twisting up slightly, unable to resist smiling. "Me too... Thank you for walking me home." she mumbled. The winter snow was bound to follow the storm, and the air felt brisk and icy in the lifeless farm. "Do...you wanna come in?" She asked, her thumb jutting awkwardly towards the front door. "Its pretty cold out-"

"I probably shouldn't," He said in a quiet, nervous way, shrugging his shoulders. "Its getting a little late, and I still gotta do pool tonight with Sam." Nora nodded, understanding, and offered him a sheepish smile despite his decline. Sebastian's head bowed for a moment, staring at his feet as he quietly asked. "Do you maybe... Maybe you wanna stop by tomorrow?" His voice took a hopeful tone and his head slowly rose to meet Nora's eye through his parting hair.

Nora nodded her head, her grin turning sheepish as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Yeah... I'd love to."

Sebastian's smile spread ear to ear, and a peaceful sigh left left his lips, his eyes never leaving Nora's. "'Kay," in an awkward manner, his cold hands growing warmer in her own.. The night air hung still carrying a sense of magic, the mix of falling rain and snow glimmered in the night, and neither Nora or Sebastian wanted to pull away. His grip loosened mostly, though their fingers remained touching, toying and lingering against one another as the harsh wind softened to a light, chilling breeze. "Sam's probably waiting, so I guess I better take off then." Sebastian's teeth ever so gently bit into his bottom lip in an enticing manner that made Nora's heart stop for a moment. Sebastian took a slow step forward and tilted his head to the side, his long bangs moving away from his brown eyes; his cheeks a deep scarlet, and it wasn't just from the cold. A mischievous look crossed his gaze for a brief moment while he stared into Nora's green eyes, before he leaned in.

His lips ever so gently planted themselves upon her smiling, flushed cheek, her eyes fluttering closed and her grin spreading wide against her lips. She forced herself to swallow back the girlish squeal that wished to emerge and was caught in her throat, only making a wordless, shy gasp at the soft, cool touch. The brief second he kissed her lasted an eternity, her nerves focusing solely on where his lips had brushed, and shivered delightfully at his tender touch. Adrenaline had rushed through her veins, and Nora felt nearly high from Sebastian's loving peck. When her eyes opened, she could feel them sparkling as she stared at Sebastian's sheepish face, his eyes glancing back and forth, away from Nora and returning to her gaze once more. Her heart pounded wildly, her grin wide and infatuated, spellbound by Sebastian.

He took a deep breath, as though her were anxious as well. Sweat touched his brow, though he had a pleased look on his face to see Nora beaming at him. He mumbled in a hush tone. "Goodnight, Nora," while his hand gave her fingers one final, small squeeze.

"Goodnight, Sebastian." She replied in a hushed manner, still breathless from the gentle touch of his lips.

Slowly, Sebastian's lingering hand fell away from her own and he took a step back, as if to fight the temptation to take up her prior offer. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a grin of excitement, tucking his hand into his hoodie pocket once more. Sebastian began to walk backwards, watching Nora climbed her porch steps, their eyes almost glued to each others and a smile passing between them. As Nora reached her front door, Sebastian finally turned on his heel and walked briskly back down the path. Nora lingered however, watching him until the darkness swallowed him, his silhouette mixing with the raining night sky. A whimsical sigh would leave her lips, unable to help but smile as she twisted the doorknob and pushed it open to finally leave the rain.

The inside of her house was much warmer than this morning, though her racing heart had been keeping Nora warm this whole time. She quickly shrugged off her backpack, nearly forgetting about the heavy weight while in Sebastian's presence, and let it fall to the ground with a _thud_ ; she stretched her sore muscles out, already feeling worn from her short day outside. As she rolled her neck and peeled off her jacket, hanging it up, Nora reached into the pocket carefully to retracted Sebastian's note. There were chores still to be done, her dry goods to put away, a winter budget to plan and her three books to read, but Nora could do nothing of the sorts, too high off the bliss of love.

After kicking off her boots, she stumbled to her dresser and opened the top drawer to pull out a small wooden box. As she opened it, nearly fifty similar notes from Sebastian were tucked inside, and she added the newest to her collection. Her heart pounding wildly and her stomach fluttered wildly, her mind lost in remembering the details of her day and the sweet affection Sebastian had bestowed on her. Her left hand touched the green pendant at her collarbone once more, letting the chain twist around her finger, while the other quivering hand rose, touching where his spot lips had pressed, wishing she could have lived in that moment forever, or dared to have the nerve to join him at the saloon. The act almost appeared sacred, still leaving Nora breathless moments later, almost paralyzed at the dresser as she replayed Sebastian's adoration again and again, unable to fight the girlish grin spreading against her lips. Nora couldn't help but wonder if on his way home, if he regret not following Nora inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to beat my writers block, so I drabbled a heart-scene. Also I've been very smitten lately, so have some fluff. Enjoy.


End file.
